The invention is based on a hand power tool.
An uncontrollable blockage of a hand power tool exists if the tool insert seizes in the workpiece to be machined, the reaction torque operative at the housing exceeds a user's grasping force, and the housing rotates uncontrollably at a defined angular speed and over a defined angular range about an axis. If the user's grasping force is greater than the existing reaction torque, or if the user is grasping the hand power tool firmly during a blockage, then a so-called controllable blockage is involved.
From German Published Patent Disclosure DE 37 07 052 A1, a hand power tool is known that has an electric motor, located in a housing, by way of which a tool insert located in a tool retainer can be driven to rotate. The hand power tool has a guard device, with which, via a sensor, a so-called uncontrollable blockage of the tool insert can be ascertained. The rotary drive is interrupted by automatic disengagement of a clutch, located in the drive train, as a function of an overload variable, and thus the housing can be blocked in its motion. The clutch can immediately be engaged again mechanically by manually pressing a shift adjuster inward, causing it, with a lever, to compress a disengagement spring of the clutch.